


forgive me

by Jenfly



Series: you're my best friend [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance, This is just silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”You… You’re not mad?” he asked. ”Even though it was one of your favorite decorations?”
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: you're my best friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558999
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "I'm so sorry"
> 
> This is my third piece for the week! I have no idea where this idea came from and this is just so silly but I had fun while writing. Hope you like this! 😊

The sound of something shattering interrupted John’s cleaning chore and he switched off the vacuum cleaner, leaving it on the floor. Slowly, throat tight he turned around, his hear sinking the moment he saw Freddie’s precious small, decorative cat statue broken to pieces. Noise that resembled a sob escaped from his mouth, panic arising within him and he dropped down to his knees, starting to pick up the larger pieces, not caring if the sharp edges cut him. As he had gotten the most of the pieces to his hand, he took them to the kitchen and set them down to the dining table.

He looked at them miserable, heart feeling heavy in his chest, the thought of how Freddie would react on top of his mind. His boyfriend would surely kill him. The decoration had been one of Freddie’s favorite ones, he had bought it from Japan when they had visited there on the first holiday trip they had done as a couple. John clenched his hand into fists, only then realizing the sting, and when he opened his left fist, he saw blood seeping from small cuts.

Quickly he made his way to the bathroom to clean the cuts and wrapped a light bandage around his hand. Then he returned to the living room, eyes fixing on the spot where the tiniest of pieces of the decoration were on the floor and took the vacuum cleaner, switching it on and vacuuming the pieces away. He let out a long sigh as he switched the vacuum cleaner off again, the mood for cleaning now completely gone. 

After he had put the vacuum cleaner to its own place in the closet, John went back to kitchen, the sight of the broken decoration making the lump in his throat grow unpleasantly. One quick look at the clock told him that Freddie would soon come home and see what he had done. There was no way he could hide it from Freddie – even if the threw those pieces away, Freddie would eventually notice the decoration to be missing and ask about it.

Drawing in a deep breath and releasing it right after, John decided to start making food as he knew there was nothing ready for them to eat in the fridge.

*

”John, darling, I’m home!”

Freddie’s voice startled John and he nearly dropped the pot cover but managed to settle it down on the kitchen counter. His heart picked up the pace, his hands starting to shake as he slowly turned towards the doorway where Freddie soon turned up. His boyfriend was smiling, walking straight to him and leaning in for a kiss but John turned his head and Freddie stopped, his hand coming under John’s jaw.

”Love, what’s wrong?”

John didn’t answer, only taking a quick glance at the dining table where the crushing sight was. Freddie brushed the line of his jaw with his finger before dropping his hand and taking both of John’s hands in his.

”John, what happened?”

This time John looked at Freddie, seeing him looking at his bandaged hand concerned. The lump in his throat felt suffocating and his voice sounded broken to his own ears as he spoke.

”I’m sorry,” he started. ”I’m so sorry. I was just cleaning and didn’t see that I was so close and I didn’t realize it before I heard it breaking and I--”

”John! Stop,” Freddie cut him off, now cupping his face and John felt the tears sting in his eyes. ”Breathe. What are you talking about? What did you break?”

John shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and pointing at the dining table. He could hear Freddie gasp, his heart racing as he waited for his judgment. It never came, though. 

”Oh, John...” Freddie whispered softly, slowly caressing his cheeks. ”Look at me, dear.”

Hesitantly John opened his eyes, meeting Freddie’s gaze. There was no anger in it, maybe a bit sadness, but otherwise, all he saw was warmth and love. John frowned confused.

”You… You’re not mad?” he asked. ”Even though it was one of your favorite decorations?”

With a small smile rising to his lips, Freddie shook his head.

”Of course I’m not mad. I have no reason to be. It was accident, right?”

John nodded.

”Well, accidents happen. Yes, I really loved it but in the end it was just an object. And besides, I could have broken it myself at some point.”

Freddie’s words made John relax, his heart returning to its normal, calm beat and he let out a relieved sigh. Freddie dropped his other hand down to take a hold of John’s bandaged hand, lifting it up.

”How bad did you hurt yourself?”

”Just got a few cuts as I picked up the broken pieces.”

”You shouldn’t have taken care of them with your bare hands,” Freddie stated, the worry evident in his voice. 

”Sorry, I just… panicked. I know how much it meant to you and… I’m so sorry. Next time we go somewhere on vacation, I’ll buy you a new one. I promise.”

”No need for apologies anymore. And you don’t have to buy me a new one.”

”But what if I want to?” John put on his pout, knowing well Freddie couldn’t resist it and Freddie hummed, smile tucking at his lips.

”If you really want to buy new one, I think I can accept that. But only if you try to keep yourself at one piece if something like this happens again,” Freddie said, pressing a light kiss to the bandage on John’s hand. John smiled, moving his free hand to Freddie’s chest and patting it gently. 

”Next time I’ll be more careful.”

Freddie raised his brow and as he spoke, John could hear the doubt in his voice. 

”You promise?”

”I promise.”

Freddie squinted his eyes and for a moment John thought he didn’t believe him but then Freddie’s lips broke into wide smile.

”Good. Can I now get a kiss?”

Smiling John grabbed a handful of the front of Freddie’s shirt, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
